cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Add your LINE ID in the proper place!
Hey Cookie Runners! Everyone knows that there's always people who loved to put their LINE IDs on any article's talk page. To attest to that, we answered by creating a dedicated place for people to post their LINE ID in hope to gain more people to add, compete, and complete challenges such as unlocking Hero Cookie and Who'll become the Life Master? event. Add me - "Spring" Edition (Or for editors, Thread:13036) We also put the link to every high-traffic articles such as Secret Code and Strategies, tips, and tricks so that people may know and go there and put their LINE ID on the thread instead of on the talk page on the respective article. Heck, I gained more than 6,000 lives since the first time I put my LINE ID there, so it will definitely work. We are really proud to host this little trick for people to gain more competitors and life-sending partners to further enhance the Cookie Run players across the world, but some people are still not getting the purpose. In fact, there are still many people posting their LINE ID on the talk page of every high traffic articles, despite the hard reminder that the dedicated thread is there. We also already put it both on the slider and on the Wikia navigation for easier access. For the past months, I've been working hard to redirect these people to the "Add me" thread, but the reminder keeps getting ignored. There are no way to restrict the talk page either. One of the reason is probably because there are lots of people who posted their LINE ID on the talk page, and they keep following it. To prevent this further, on March 22nd, there will be a massive cleanup on every talk page that has people's LINE ID. People will know that the proper place to post their LINE ID is on the thread above. Also, if you want to join in a Cookie Run group, you can also ask the community to put you in by posting it on . I hope with that corrective action, we can standardize the wiki a bit, by unifying people's LINE ID into one place, and hope to be reached by more people in the process. ---- Anyway, that is one policy I am going to put in this wiki, along with others. Policies are not rules, but they are guidelines for every community (including the admin) to follow. We will reaffirm what's good and what's not in this wiki soon. Here's some of them that I have in mind. *This game discusses only about LINE Cookie Run. *The Kakao, QQ, or any other version that has not yet reached LINE Cookie Run can be regarded as Spoiler, and may be expressed through comments, blogs, and forums, but not on the article itself. *Fandoms only belongs to the section. *English is the de facto language in this Wiki. *Articles needs to follow a good standard of writing. (Punctuations, capital letters, etc.) *Cookie Run is not a place for your text ads. *Don't be afraid to make edits and change things. There's no punishment for editing articles unfavorably. And lastly, *Ignore all the rules. Use common sense first and then see if a policy applies to the situation in question. They will all be titled and documented under a single article for all users to see. Again, they are not rules. They are just guidelines, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about :) Keep on running! (talk) 16:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Community News Category:Blog posts